


Coming home

by Moebius0122



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Character Death, Short, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius0122/pseuds/Moebius0122
Summary: Monika experiences some very dramatic moments, can Emmanuelle comfort her?





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ki_ru for proof reading and editing suggestions!

“Shit! I’m pinned down and they’re flanking my position. Weiss, I need support, _now!_ ” 

IQ looked over at her squadmate, trying to assess the situation: it was bad. An enemy MG nest was blocking almost all movement in the half empty warehouse where GSG9 had been sent to deal with a bomb threat. Not only that, there were also three heavily armored terrorists sprinting along the edge, trying to get behind their cover. 

They had been caught in a trap. She aimed quickly with her silenced Steyr AUG, inhaled, and fired multiple bursts in quick succession. The shots struck one of the enemies in the torso but didn’t seem to have much of an effect in stopping him, merely making him stumble. She was dumbfounded, wondering what kind of equipment these people were using - it had to be military grade to be able to withstand that kind of punishment. She forced those thoughts out of her mind; thinking about where this equipment came from would have to wait until after they’d defeated them. Or, at the very least, survived the situation. 

“They are hea-”, she started to say when she was cut off by a scream. 

“I got hit, I got hit! Argh, it _hurts_ ! I need help, Weiss, help me!” She had to act, and quickly yet didn’t know what to do. She began to shiver, a sign of onsetting panic, the situation getting worse with each passing second until she had to witness her friend die in a hail of bullets from a completely different direction. Losing the last shreds of her self control, she screamed and jumped out of her cover. 

 

“Moni, ma chérie, what’s wrong?” 

It took IQ a moment until she was able to focus on her unexpected surroundings. She was no longer in that damned warehouse in the docks of Bremen but instead in her room at Hereford Base. Wait - her room? No, it was Twitch’s room she was in, this also making her realise who was with her, and reality entered her mind fully once again. 

Twitch was looking at her worriedly, her green eyes piercing her. No, actually, that was not right, they were not piercing, but rather… comforting her quietly. This was the moment she could finally let go of the memories, at least for the time being. 

“I…”, she started, broke off. Twitch didn’t push her, instead choosing to put one of her hands on IQ’s back reassuringly, the warm touch making IQ realise how sweaty she was, likely a result from the nightmare. “I dreamed of a bad assignment, from before I joined Rainbow. It’s nothing, Liebling.” 

Twitched cocked her head quizzically. “If it was nothing, it wouldn’t have woken you up, now would it?” IQ felt a pang of… what? Guilt? Sadness? She wasn’t sure but looking at Twitch, she saw the invitation in her eyes. 

Her eyes. She’s never been very adept at reading emotions from facial expressions, but Twitch was able to… speak with her eyes in a way she had never experienced before.  Almost like transmitting words directly into her mind. It was eerie yet, in a way, comforting and also the reason she had opened up to Twitch in the first place. 

After a moment of hesitation, she recounted the tale of how she had first lost a teammate in action, in an assault of the then unknown White Masks that completely took GSG9 off guard. She only had vague memories of what had happened after her comrade fell but she’d been able to deflect the attention of the enemies long enough for a relief force that was called hastily to overwhelm the White Masks. 

She felt a sort of relief after having told the story and looked at Twitch. Her eyes… they were just a shade darker now, as if she’d taken some of this burden upon her, relieving IQ of it, even just a little. 

“Oh, Twitch, you shouldn’t have. I should’ve realised earlier what you were doing - you are way too empathic for your own good, don’t burden yourself with my problems, _please_ .” 

“Don't be silly, dummy, I care for you and if I can take just a little of the many weights you are carrying, I’ll do it gladly. You’re always so grimly determined to be perfect in every way possible that you can’t rest your mind when you fail at this impossible task. Why, if weren’t for me…” 

IQ interrupted her by giving her a deep kiss. “I know. Thank you. It’s just… difficult for me to accept that someone would be so willing to deal with my problems. You are entirely too good for -” 

Now it was Twitch’s turn to interrupt IQ, returning a long, passionate kiss. “You’ll have to learn then, no?” 

It was then that IQ realised how little they were both wearing, almost nothing, shy from their underwear. But it didn’t feel right, not in that moment, so she embraced Twitch who returned the hug as deeply. They looked at each other and again her eyes were speaking to IQ. 

They welcomed her home. 


End file.
